Dare or double dare?
by xMidnightHowls
Summary: Kim likes Jack. Jack likes Kim. Will this be settled through a game of truth or dare? Kim/Jack
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, dare or double dare?" Grace asked, leaning against one of the benches.

Jack raised his right eyebrow, a smirk forming upon his face.

"Double dare." He answered, stretching his arms upward then setting them down when his joints popped.

Grace smirked then said: "I dare you to lick Eddie's foot or lick the floor."

Jack's smile was suddenly replaced by a look of disgust. "Eww!" He muttered then bent down and licked the floor.

Jerry, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Julie and Kim all sat in a circle at the dojo. Rudy had gone out to buy some groceries, thus leaving them alone and bored. After playing games like _hide and go seek_, they had decided to play _truth or dare_, but they switched it up, deciding to play instead _dare or double dare._

"That's disgusting." Kim said, narrowing her eyes at the place where Jack licked the floor.

Julie and Grace both held disgusted face, while Jerry just looked lost.

"Ok, my turn." Jack said. He settled back down at his spot next to Kim. Next to Kim sat Jerry, then Grace, Julie, Milton and finally Eddie who high fived Jack.

He place his elbows on his knees then his chin on his hands, thinking on who to dare and what that dare would be.

"Hurry up, Jack. We ain't got all day." Jerry said.

"Ok, Ok." Jack replied, motioning with his hands for Jerry to wait a sec. Then an idea came to him. He glanced over towards Kim, focusing his chocolate brown orbs in her. "Kimmy, dare or double dare?"

Kim shot him a glare. "Don't call me that." She replied exasperated. With a sigh she answered: "Double dare."

Jack shook his head. "No, choose dare."

"What? No, I said double dare." Kim replied narrowing her eyes at him.

Jack sighed. _This was a stupid idea_ he thought. "Please Kim, choose dare." He shot her a desperate look.

"No! I said double dare." Kim said, her pried getting the better of her.

"Then forget it." Jack murmured looking down.

"Wait, what where you going to ask her?" Eddie perched, moving his head slightly closer to Jack who then murmured something in Eddie's ear.

Eddie's looked like they were going to pop when Jack finished telling him. "Kim, please choose dare."

"No, I said _double _dare." Kim said, still letting her pried get the better of her.

"Eddie, tell me what the dare was." Milton moved slightly toward Eddie as he whispered what the dare was going to be.

"Kim, trust me. Say dare." Said Milton right after Eddie told him. Eddie nodded his head in agreement, then they both yammered on about it.

"Fine!" Kim quipped. With a sigh she continued. "Dare."

Jack smiled, sat up straight, and then pushed his luxurious brown hair back a little.

"I dare you to say yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God. I can't believe I got soo many reviews in about a day! Thank you all!**

**Ok I'm going to continue the story since most of you asked for it so don't worry. **

**Now for those of you that didn't understand: **

**Jack likes Kim soo he asks her if he wants to be his girlfriend. That's pretty much it. **

Kim was confused. Her mouth formed a perfect O shape and her eyes looked as if they were about to pop.

_Did Jack just ask me to be his girlfriend? Pfft… no, that can't be it. Maybe this is just a joke or, or a prank! This has to be some sort of prank, right?_

"Awww!" Grace and Julie both squealed in excitement.

_Wait, why are they so excited if this is a prank? They're acting! Of course!_

"Kim?" Jack asks. He seemed nervous, as his hands kept fidgeting with the strings of his jacket.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him and, frankly, he was scared. Jack new she could be intimidating when she wanted.

"Is this a prank?" Kim asked, standing up. "Because it's really not funny and I can't believe you'd actually-"

"Kim, its not a prank!" Jack said angrily, standing up as well. "Why would I prank you like this?" He asked her, his voice softening.

"Um… I think we should go." Milton said, rising to his feet rather quickly.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jerry agreed, standing up as well.

"Well, see you guys later." Grace murmured then they all dashed for the door.

"This was a stupid idea, just, just forget I ever said anything." Jack said, before he started making his way to the door.

Kim was confused. He mouth formed, yet again, an O shape and her eyes looked like they were going to pop.

_It wasn't a prank? My god! Of course it wasn't a prank! He likes me! Wait, it can still be a pra- Oh shut up already!_

"Wait Jack!" Kim suddenly stepped out of her train of thought. She reached over to grab his arm but ended up catching his hand. "Jack, I'm sorry…" She murmured as he turned around. His chocolate brown eyes staring into her plain brown ones.

"It's just that I like you… a lot and I didn't think that you like me back. I thought you like Lindsey and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-" Kim continued on babbling until Jack did the unexpected.

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kim instantly responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved in perfect sync and, to both their dislike, they soon pulled apart to breath.

"Does that mean a yes?" Jack asked, leaning his forehead against hers. A huge grin plastered on his face.

Kim nodded and giggled, a gigantic smile forming on her lips. Then she replied with a simple yet confident:

"Yes."


End file.
